


Focus

by theruinedchildhood



Series: Sniper/Spy Random Works [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, In french, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theruinedchildhood/pseuds/theruinedchildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper swallowed.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Just observing your work.”</p><p>Sniper/Spy PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Just something I've been working on. Just needed to get the idea out.

He chuckled as the BLU Team’s Soldier dropped to the floor, his brain matter painting the wall behind him. Sniper reloaded before starting to search the area for any others who walked across his line of sight.

It didn’t take long before he blew out the Scout’s head too.

“Thanks for standing still, ya wanker.”

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Sniper reeled back, almost dropping his rifle as he stood up.

“Bloody Spook.” He pulled out his kukri. “Get out.”

Spy was sat on one of the crates in the back of the room. Taking a long drag of his cigarette, he blew it into the air before replying.

“Not what you said last night when my cock was buried in you.” He took another drag. “I distinctly remember that you wanted it in, mon cher.”

Sniper swallowed.

“What do you want?”

“Just observing your work.”

“No. Go away.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t trust you.”

Spy placed a hand over his heart, drawing his mouth into a mock pout.

“Mon cher, I am hurt.”

“Leave, before I run this through you.”

Spy held his hands up.

“I just wanted to watch you work, s’il vous plait.”

Sniper stood for a moment longer before grumbling and sheathing his blade.

“You kill me and I’ll make sure you don’t have the time to make it through the doors of your respawn.”

Spy smirked.

“Merci.”

Sniper returned to his position, aiming his rifle down to the battlefield. He could feel Spy watching him, but that was soon forgotten as he followed BLU Team’s Demoman, dealing with him quickly.

“Take that you one eyed drunk.”

“You are very vocal, are you not?”

Sniper had almost forgotten about Spy, jumping slightly at his voice.

“Shut up. I need quiet to focus.”

“But you are not being quiet.”

“I need quiet from you!”

“You do not need to shout.”

“Well, obviously I do when you’re not shutting up!”

There was silence, and Sniper let out his breath, steadying his aim once again before Spy pressed up against his back.

“Wha-“

“Shh.”

Spy ran his hand down the front of Sniper’s chest, unbuttoning and parting the fabric.

“Spook-“

“Focus. Pyro in your line of sight. Shoot them.”

His voice was low in Sniper’s ear. His hand had stilled, waiting. Sniper held his breath.

It only took a moment to be rid of them. The crack of the bullet echoing across the battlefield. 

“Good.” Came the breath in his ear as the hand continued lower.

“What are you playing at-“

“Quiet. Mon cher. Focus. Heavy followed by Medic. Dispose of them.”

He steadied his aim, dealing with the Medic before taking down the Heavy.

He didn’t realise he was waiting for it until Spy’s hand brushed across the front of his trousers, rubbing Sniper’s length through the fabric.

“Trés bien.” Spy’s lips brushed across Sniper’s neck as he spoke, pulling a soft moan from the Sniper.

Spy unbuttoned the top of the other’s trousers, parting the fabric as he slipped a hand inside.

“Scout again. Kill him.”

Sniper swallowed another moan, taking longer to aim his rifle correctly.

Spy’s hand had paused.

“I’m waiting.”

Boom. Headshot.

Instead of replying, Spy gripped Sniper’s cock, loosely stroking him, drawing a stifled moan from Sniper.

“Fuck, Spook…”

“Good?”

His reply was another moan.

“Do I need to keep shooting to get more?”

Spy smirked.

“How much more do you want?”

Sniper huffed.

“Do I really need to say it?”

Spy chuckled.

“Non. I just like hearing your voice.”

Sniper fell quiet, other than the soft moans that fell from his lips as Spy kept stroking him.

“J’aime tu entendre supplier.”

“Ah-no… don’t…”

“Y at-il quelque chose de mal?”

Sniper groaned.

“Don’t talk French…”

“Pourquoi?” Spy dropped his voice to a husky whisper. “Il semble que vous apprécierez quand je parle français ...”

Sniper shifted his hands, pulling the rifle back towards him as he leant back against Spy, closing his eyes.

“I-I…”

Spy ran his thumb over the head of the Sniper’s cock.

“Je t'aime réduire à un gâchis de gémissements.”*

The Sniper didn’t even bother stifling his moan, rolling his hips into Spy’s hand, which had quickened his strokes as he spoke into Sniper’s ear.

“Tu savois ce que je voudrais faire pour tu?”

“Hnn… Spook…”

“Je tiens à enterrer mon robinet en tu.”

Sniper had tilted his head back against Spy’s shoulder, his breath becoming ragged. He could tell that the other was close.

“Je tiens à vous faire gémir.”

Sniper had gripped the edge of the crate with his left hand, clamping a hand over his mouth, stopping the sounds escaping his lips.

“Je tiens à tu faire hurler pour moi de Va te faire foutre.”

There was a strangled groan from Sniper as Spy circled his fingers around the base of his cock, stopping his release.

“Mais pas tout de suite.”

There was a chuckle from behind him, as his orgasm was starved off.

“Wh... huh…?”

“Apologies, mon cher, but it seems that I am needed on the field.”

“Spy- I-“

He pulled away from Sniper, relighting a cigarette before fixing his tie.

“Á bientôt.”

And with that, he cloaked, and moved out of the room.

Sniper cursed under his breath as he shoved himself back into his pants.

“Bloody fucking Spook!”

He grumbled profanities aimed at Spy, moving to aim his rifle back down to the field, searching for a certain someone form BLU. He thought he might pay Spy back for leaving him this hard.

He sat for a moment longer, before he felt lips to his cheek and a breath in his ear.

“Focus.”

~~~

*Translations of dirty talk

I like reducing you to a mess of moans

Do you know what I want to do to you?

I want to bury my cock in you

I want to make you moan

I want to make you scream for me to fuck you

But not right now.


End file.
